


This

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, But also, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, References/Implied Self Harm, Supportive Lance (Voltron), keith and lance are made for eachother highkey, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: It’s a simple need.





	This

**Author's Note:**

> these are all just depressed stables sorry not sorry?

“How long?”

”...how long, what?”

”Keith.”

”...12 days.”

Lance sighs; tightens his hold on him. Keith sniffles, face burning with shame as he presses closer to Lance.

”Sugar-“

”I know,” Keith interrupts, eyes burning. He shouldn’t be crying. It’s stupid, and he knows he shouldn’t be doing it, which, by default, makes him stupid, even though he was already a dumbass- “I should be... I shouldn’t-“

”Keith, baby,” Lance says, softly, wrapping more of the thick duvet around him. Keith absolutely melts, head tucked into the crook of Lance’s neck, “what do you need? I want to help you.”

”...this,” Keith sighs, feeling the warmth break through his numb state of mind, “I just... need this.”

“Then we’ll keep doing this,” Lance says, once again making Keith melt. 


End file.
